The present invention relates to a warning device for displaying information (22, 23) in a vehicle (6), the warning device having a display (11) presenting information (22, 23) of which is mirrored as virtual image within a visible region (4) of a windshield (5) of the vehicle (6).
Such warning devices, which are developed in the manner of a head-up display, are used, in particular, in automotive vehicles. So-called head-up displays without projection optics employ a region of the windshield which is provided with a reflective coating as mirror (combiner) in which the information is superimposed on the picture of the outer world. The information appears in this connection directly behind the windshield, and therefore in the near region of the accommodation of the eye. Head-up displays with projection optics use lens systems, mirror systems, or else holographic-optical elements in order to convert the information to be shown into a virtual image which can be produced at different distances in front of the eye of the observer. The distance at which the virtual image appears is, in principle, not limited, but the visibility of the virtual display for the driver, which is determined by the dimensions of the projection optics, is. It is known in this connection to use a display in the form of a programmable LCD dot matrix and to employ a holographic combiner on the windshield for the display of the information in the visual field.
In the known warning devices different car-related and environment-related information is displayed, which information, is not variable.